Scavanger Hunt
by ShadowFire52
Summary: The teens of the World Acadamy Highschool have been shipped to a camp for a few weeks. Their first activity, a scavanger hunt! It's all going smoothly until others start missing,screams are heard through out the forest,a rumor of a killer floating about.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first this is from a RP thing kinda that popped into my mind and our Spain help me confurm that I'm going to type this up. None of this really happened at a camp. We weren't even at a camp. I'm making most of this up so yeah. I'll work on this when I can/want because I was wanting to finish my other multi-chapter hetalia story first befor posting another muli-chapter. That ain't happenin'. XD So enough of my blabberin'. I only own the plot. And this story is dedicated to everyone in the group I'm in. You know who you are. ;D**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ok seriously, I'm done now...**

- - -X X X X- - -

He sat on the bus seat greatly interested by the comic book in his hands, not caring that the ride was bumpy and on multiple occasions almost knocked it out of his hands. It would've been fine if it wasn't for the guy next to him that kept trying to climb over the seat and mess with one of the Italian brothers behind them without getting caught by the bus driver...again.

"Toniooooo! I can't read if you keep kicking me!" he whined.

"Huh?" the other boy looked over "The Adventures Of Spiderman?" he said as he read the title of the comic.

"Duh! I wanna know how it ends so stop kicking me!" the younger whined.

"Stupid asshole..." the now (temporarily) forgotten Italian mumbled.

"Ve~ Doitsuuuuu!" the younger Italian said as he leaned over his brother to the seats across from them "Do you think we'll have a cabin together?"

"I don't know...and please do not all me that..." Ludwig said and rested his head on the seat in front of him.

"Is my not awesome little bruder embarrassed by his boyfriend?" a certain older brother said with a mischievous grin growing on his face.

"Will you not bring up that my brother is now dating that potato bastard?" Lovino snapped in anger as he pushed his brother back to his side of the seat, wishing he had something to throw.

"Lovi! You're so cute! Even when you're all angry!" Antonio cooed as he tried to climb over the seat again.

"You're kicking me again!"

"They can be so funny Yao, da?" one of the upper classmen said from his seat.

"I wouldn't say funny aru..." the Chinese teen said from beside him as they watched the people occupying the back four seats of the bus. Though one wasn't as fun to watch because there was a teen asleep and the other was drawing something in anime style.

"Da they can be annoying." the taller of the two said.

"Brother!" they both heard the girl in front as she looked over the seat.

"AAH!" the taller screamed and pushed himself back against the seat and moved Yao in front of him.

"Ivan! What are you doing aru?" he yelled in fear of the younger sister.

"Brother don't hide!" she said and tried to move the teen in between them who let out a squeak.

"Blast it! Will you all just shut the bloody hell up!" one of the students sitting towards the middle of the bus snapped at the people in the back.

"You can be so high strung mon cheri. They're having a little fun." the person beside him said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that frog!" Arthur snapped and hit the other over the head with the thick book he was reading.

"Arthur! What did I tell you about hitting Francis!" the teacher snapped. Everything went silent and from the back he could hear 'Oooooooooooooooooooh, Artie's in trooooooubleeee!' and a snicker.

"Shut up Alfred!" he snapped at his cousin.

"Kirkland, answer me." the teacher said in a threatening tone.

"You said not to..." Arthur muttered

"Give your apology."

"But-"

"No buts."

"I apologize frog..." Arthur mumbled.

"I forgive you." Francis said as he nursed his head but his smirk never left his face. Everything soon became a large jumble again as everyone started talking and messing around again.

The ride continued for what seemed like a lifetime for half and what didn't feel like long enough for everyone else.

All of the students trailed out of the bus to where they were lead the fire pit at the center of the camp. None noticed the group of councilors climb up onto the logs surrounding the area.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" they yelled and all soon turned to the councilors.

One of the female councilors cleared he throat "Ok, we will show all of you around and to your cabins but first, we'll name off your groups and cabin numbers."

A different councilor pulled out a piece of paper and started to read off names "Cabin one will have Alfred Jones, Antonio Carriedo, Ivan Braginski, Ludwig Wellishmidt, Feliciano Vargas, and..." he trailed off trying to read the name.

"Just call me Sey." the girl said from the group as she dusted the dirt from her dress.

"We're in the same group! Ve~" Feliciano cheered and hugged the German.

A thick blush came onto Ludwig's face "Ja...we are."

"No! Why do I have to be stuck with with...that!" Alfred yelled as he pointed at Ivan "The hero does not share a cabin with a loser like him!"

"Are you sure the loser isn't you?" Ivan said with his child like grin.

"Can I have a cabin with Lovi?" Antonio asked causing said teen to start swearing at him also.

"Please hold all complai- comments until all groups have been announced." the councilor said.

"Cabin two, Yao Wang, Lovino Vargas, Matthew Williams, Francis Bonnefoy, and Arthur Kirkland." he said and there was more swearing.

"Cabin three, Kiku Honda, Heracles Karpusi, Sadik Adnan, Feliks Lukasiewics, Toris Laruinaitis, and Katyusha Braginskaya..." he said after a long struggle with names.

"Augh! Screw this! You all can sort yourselves! This is gonna be on the wall!" he said and jumped from the log. Before he even made it to the wall to post it there were teens mobbing him.

After a while of sorting (and much MUCH swearing) everyone was in their group and being lead to their respected cabins which happened to be quite far away from each other.

"I call a top bunk!" Alfred shouted as they entered cabin that was marked with a one. The blond scurried up the ladder on one of the bunk beds and laid back and pulled out his comic book again.

"Ve~ I want a top bunk too!" Feliciano said as he headed for a different bunk bed.

Ludwig grabbed the other by the collar "You're going to fall from the bed."

"No I won't!' Feliciano whined.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't..." the Italian said with his best puppy dog pout face. Ludwig did his best to resist the face but he never could. He always fell to the face.

"Fine..." Ludwig mumbled and the other squealed in delight.

"I'll be on top and you'll be on bottom!" the Italian said happily, causing all to become silent before Alfred broke into a laughing fit with Antonio and Sey started laughing also and Ivan started giggling.

"I didn't know that's how ya rolled!" Alfred yelled as he laughed.

Ludwig's face flushed to a bright red as they laughed and commented. Feliciano just smiled, being as oblivious of what's going on as usual.

"Just...just go pick your beds." Ludwig muttered and headed for one of the bunk beds, dragging a still on planet pasta Feliciano.

"I will take this bed, da?" Ivan said a put his bag on the last top bunk. Alfred glared across the room at him before returning to his comic book.

Antonio and Sey looked at the two empty beds that were left. The bed under Alfred's or the bed under Ivan's...neither liked the options.

"I'll take the bunk with Alfred." Sey said and walked over to the bed and sat down with her bag.

Antonio walked to the only other bed available and sat down and pulled a stuffed turtle stuffed animal from his bag and laid on his side.

Soon a councilor came into the room "Alright, is everything settled?"

"If you can get that outta the room, yep." Alfred said as he pointed across the room at Ivan, not once looking from his comic.

"Do you think I am happy with being in the same cabin as an idiot as yourself? Nyet." Ivan said with a child like smile.

"Freak..." Alfred muttered.

"Repeat that?" Ivan said, suddenly right at Alfred's bed with a metal pipe.

"Holy shit! You were just- what- wait but- how'd you even get that in the camp?" Alfred stammered out as he looked over and jumped.

Ivan just smiled and a dark aura started to appear around him "That doesn't matter, da?"

"It does too!" Alfred shouted "Yo councilor person! Do you not see this thing trying to beat the hero?"

The councilor just gave a chuckle "Teens and their games..." he mumbled to himself.

"This isn't a game!" the blond teen snapped "He will kill!"

"All of you follow me. Your first activity will be a scavenger hunt." the councilor said grinning.

- - -X X X X- - -

**Chapter one completed!**

**So there it is!**

**Now I'm gonna work on the next chpter!**

**Laterz!**

**Please Review!**

**clicky!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nyaaaaah...I hope this came out better than I think it is. I can write dark things but for some reason I couldn't think of much for this chapter. Sorry. Now on to this chapter. I only own the plot.**

- - -X X XX- - -

"Scavenger hunt?" all the teens said/asked at the same time.

The councilor nodded still grinning "Yep. The reward is a surprise too. So to know you've got to win."

"I love scavenger hunts." Sey said as she got out of her bed by getting out around the Russian and walked over to the older man.

"Hurry up the rest of you. We need to meet up with the others." he said and clapped his hands a few times.

Alfred stuffed his comic book under his pillow, his eyes not leaving Ivan as he glared, before jumping over the other and walking over to the councilor. Antonio sat up hugging his stuffed turtle with a grin and walked over (trying to knee attack the American and missing). Feliciano pulled Ludwig over saying it would be fun and Ivan joined up and they all left to meet up yet again.

"Okay, first off. I know some of you have been hearing rumors about the camp," the female councilor said "I'm here to say that they're not true."

Murmurs were heard throughout the mob of teens.

"They didn't know of it..." another whispered to her.

"NEVER MIND!" she yelled and cleared her throat "Now, we have spread these items around the forest of the camp. First team to find all wins!" she throws her arms up happily and twirls "Now what you all need to find is a gold fork, a blue dog bone, a singing fish, five silver rings, a stuffed cat doll, an old hat and,..." she pulled out a piece of paper "I kids meal from McDonalds wait WHAT?"

A different councilor snatched the paper "Ok now go!" he yelled and the groups separated.

A certain boy walked with his group of people he didn't even know. They talked happily as the people he knew walked away chatting/arguing and not even noticing him. Not even his friends. They never noticed him when he wasn't already with them. He was important and cool. He hated when they just left and ignored him. Yeah that one invisible kid noticed and hung out with hm. But he wasn't here even. He was with his group.

One day they were going to regret it when he was known around the world.

Regret when the heard the name-

"Hey kid! Quit daydreaming and hurry up!"

He gave a glare and caught up with his group. He tightly gripped his bag and adjusted it on his back. He removed a small bird feather from the zipper and remembered a certain item that he had brought for...reason's he'd never tell.

"So there's a MickkyD's here? Awesome!" Alfred yelled and the others in his group sighed.

"Nyet, Alfred. There's not." Ivan said from where he walked in the front of the group with Sey.

"You don't frickin' know anything." the blond said and jumped around and started walking backwards when he felt the presence of Antonio behind him getting ready for another knee attack.

"Let me knee attack you por favor!" the Spaniard whined.

"NOOO!" Alfred yelled and put his arms out and grabbed the other's hands and tried to push him away.

"Whhhhhhhhyyyy?"

"Because!"

Ludwig sighed from where he walked in the back of the group with Feliciano "One, there are no fast food places here. Two, shouldn't we just keep looking for these items."

"Ve~ we should look for the cat first!" Feliciano suggested grinning.

"Why the cat first?" Sey asked.

"Because cat's are so cute!" the Italian teen said grinning and grabbed Ludwig's hand and swinging it.

"Why not the-" Alfred started but was cut off.

"Because it was a lie." Ivan said not looking back but they all could feel the dark aura slip from him.

"It's no- Tonio stooop it!"

"Por favor!"

"NO!"

The group walked and talked/argued/fought as they walked the path. A few hours passed and it was starting to get dark.

"Uhm...shouldn't we have found something yet?" Alfred said looking around with slightly wide eyes as it grew darker. It's not like he was afraid of the dark. It's what hid in the dark.

"Si...I think we would've..." Antonio agreed also looking around but just normally.

"It's possible that the others could've found them already." Ludwig said as Feliciano clung to him in fear.

"Oh don't be such wusses" Sey said looking back. She had actually been able to strike up a conversation with the much taller Russian walking besides her.

"They probably haven't found all of the items. We will find some, da?" the way he said it sounded more like a demand.

Antonio then chuckled "If Francis started to grope, then we probably will find one or two."

"Man...it's darker than I thought out here..." Alfred mumbled. He fished through his pocket and pulled out his keys that had a keychain flashlight on it and shinned it.

"Alfred, are you afraid?" Antonio asked after a bit.

"No." he got in response "You can't find the stuff if you can't see." he lied.

Everything was silent for a while as they kept walking. The silence gripping them tightly as all seemed to slip into their own worlds.

"Has anyone heard of the rumor?" Antonio asked breaking the thick air.

"Nope."

"Not me."

"No."

"Uh uh..."

"Da. I have."

Everyone turned to the tall teen who didn't even turn to acknowledge that they were looking.

"Would you like to know?" he said with a creepy smile. The others just nodded.

"Da." Ivan said "Every year at this time there is a different group of people at this camp. A few years back something happened. A killer ended up wandering through this forest. He had been eluding the police for months, almost a year now. He didn't just kill people. He slaughtered them. He would slice them up, piece by piece. Blood curdling scream by blood curdling scream." the smile seem to grow a little in what may have been...joy?

The Russian continued "Sometimes he would toy with his victim. Instead of letting them slip away in a quick joy of death he would change his tactics. As the scent of fresh blood would enter the air he would, his favorite tactic, skin them alive like a wild animal. He took it by strips. He would snap their limbs first so they couldn't move. The screams would echo through the empty streets and ring through the rooms of every house."

Feliciano, Alfred, and Antonio had lost the color in their faces and looked around rapidly now freaked out like mad. Sey did her best not to look as frightened as she felt. Unlike the boys walking behind her.

"When he came here," Ivan continued still grinning "he ripped each teen limb from limb. Laughed as they screamed in agony. Enjoying the blood that pooled along his feet with each victim. After the camp slaughter the man was found and killed himself. Though each new year of teens would end up dying even after. People have started to believe that his ghost comes back every year to relive what he thought was his best work through some teen soul and body. Many people brush this so called rumor off an claim it to be fake. Even if there is proof spread around the world."

He stopped and turned around with his creepy smile "This happens to be that time of year, da?"

All of the others (including Ludwig) gave a gulp and started at the tall teen. Feliciano broke into tears and clung to the German tightly. The taller comfortly put his arms around the other doing his best not to look afraid. Sey felt a shiver crawl around her body like mice. Antonio tightly hugged his stuffed turtle so tight that one would think the stuffing would explode out. Alfred shined the flashlight all over with wide terrified eyes.

A thought soon crossed the blond's head _'You're the hero. You can't be afraid. It's probably just a lie. YEP! He just lied!'_

He let out a poorly forced laugh "Ha ha yeah right!" he forced out hoping his voice wasn't going to squeak "Stupid loser must be pulling our-"

The American was abruptly cut off when a scream that could shatter the thickest of glass and chill even the hottest blood, cut the silence of the forest.

- - -X X X X- - -

**I did my best on this. It'll get better later.**

**I hope you all like it.**

**This chapter didn't seem to come out as well as I thought it would.**

**Please Review!**

**clicky!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry that this has taken so long! I've been trying to work on the other story at the same time and I've been quite busy latel and my minds going blank and I keep forget some reall good ideas and- and -splode- -walks up- ha ha ha ha! Nyaah not really funny... So onwards! I only own plot.**

**WARNING! There is death in this story! If you do not want to read a story with charcter deaths I suggest you stop here and find a new story!**

**- - -**X X X X- - -

The group stared in the direction of the scream. Hearts stopped in mid beat as they hopped up to the throat. All the small sounds of the forest, rusting plants, crickets, frogs, all seemed frozen in the air. The group felt the temperature drop degree by degree. Skin crawled when another scream was heard. The first had died and a chorus of others rang through the ears of everyone in the camp.

"Wh-What was that..." Alfred barely muttered out.

"We better finish the scavenger hunt quickly, da?" Ivan said not seeming fazed by the screaming before he continued walking.

No one else dared to move, let alone release the breath caught in their throats. "You do know that if you stay there he can find you easier." Ivan said as he walked. The thuds of his steps the only sound heard.

The hearts of the teens started to beat slowly letting them move in a sort of robotic feature as they walked. Sets of eyes darting from darks branches, to grass, to the others, everything they could see eyes went.

Antonio jumped when the group heard a crack from the woods. The group stopped for a moment to look at the area. There were no more sounds from there and they kept moving. The Spaniard heard some movement from Ludwig and Feliciano and turned to see Ludwig pull out a pistol from his jacket. That should've made him feel better. But it didn't.

_'Wait a minute...He got a gun in, Ivan got his pipe in...doesn't that mean the killer could've gotten something inside the camp...'_ Antonio thought as he hugged his stuffed animal closely.

"Do you smell that...?" Sey mumbled after a while of walking. The six of them stopped and smelled the air.

The smell was foreign but completely familiar. It was a dark dampened smell that wavered through the air. The air seemed to thicken making it hard to breathe. The odor slowly became rotten and corpse smelling. They were positive of the smell now.

"Blood..." Alfred muttered with wide eyes.

"Da." Ivan said simply "I wonder who the killer is..." he muttered the last part.

"Doitsuuuuu! I-I don't l-l-like it h-here!" Feliciano cried out as he was practically being dragged.

"It was just a story..." Ludwig said, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself that more that Feliciano.

"Forest don't smell like blood Ludwig..." Sey says staring into the darkness of the trees next the path.

The German made sure there was ammo in his gun and Alfred turned at the sound "How'd you get that in! They barely let me take my keys!"

"It's because I'm not always causing trouble." Ludwig replied and rolled his eyes.

"Ve~ D-Doitsu..." the Italian whined.

"It's ok Feli..." Ludwig said as comforting as he could. To the Italian it was comforting, to everyone else not so much.

They continued through the forest. Listening closely to the uncommon silence that tightly hugged everyone and everything that moved and that made even the slightest sound. The sound that was left was their steps and the loud ba-baups that rang through ears. Sey thought that she heard the ba-baups from the teens behind her mix with the steps.

There was a loud crack that echoed of the trees and rang through the air. All heads turned to where it's origin. Two more loud cracks were heard simultaneously. Within moments a high scream was heard yelling 'Brother!' before another crack rang and it instantly died.

"That was gunshot..." Alfred and Ludwig mumbled.

"Wasn't...Wasn't th-that Lilli's v-voice?" Feliciano stuttered out hiding behind the German.

"Lilli? That couldn't mean that..." Sey mumbled, eyeing the others hoping that it wasn't true.

"Vash is always with her da?" Ivan commented, seeming unaffected as he had been the entire time.

"The shots must've been from him then..." Ludwig thought aloud

"But...but... Lilli screamed and..." Sey trailed off and no one spoke.

"She is dead. Let us keep moving." Ivan said as he started to walk.

"Woah wait!" Alfred yelled and the Russian teen stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think this is you're doing!" the younger accused and pointed a finger at the other.

The taller let out a giggle "Why do you say that?"

"YOU knew the rumor word for word, YOU are a creeper, YOU are not freaked out that there are people being friggin' KILLED and- and all you do is just stand there unaffected and giggling!" Alfred yelled "All you do is say 'let's keep walking' and keep smiling! There. Is. A. KILLER. In. This. Forest. And. He. Wants. To. KILL. US!"

"How can I kill anyone when I've been with all of you this whole time?" Ivan questioned.

"You have people with you! You probably had you're creepy ass sister go around and kill everyone!"

"I would not have her do that. Besides, you all would've been some of the first dead." Ivan said then walked over and bent to look directly into the younger's face "And then you'd become a ghost."

Alfred's face paled a bit but he continued to try and look like it didn't bother him "And then I'd haunt you."

"Don't act so brave, we all know that you don't want to be a ghost. You want you're happy ending." Ivan said "You already look pale enough to be a ghost." he added and straightened up as Alfred's face lost almost all color and he went back to walking, leaving the frozen blond.

The Russian ended up wandering ahead with the others while Alfred stood staring into the woods with a scared look. He didn't even seem to notice the rest of his group head down the path further.

_'Hero's...Hero's don't die...Hero's don't turn into ghosts...Hero's-'_ his thoughts were stopped when he noticed the others missing. He looked in a circle a few times before his mind registered what happened. He was away from his group. He couldn't see farther than the small flashlight keychain would shine. And he was alone. Alone with what hid in the dark.

His heart started to race and his eyes darted around. He flashed around the small light. Every little thing looked the same in the dark. Especially the path. Which way had they just come from? He couldn't tell you if he wanted to.

"Eneey meeny miny... that way." he said to himself and chose a way down the path. They way he had just walked from.

He walked down the path and the cold air seemed to wrap round his body and he kept the feeling as though he was being watched, causing the teen to jump and look around. Though his mind didn't want to he brushed it off and kept on.

After what felt like forever a hand was put on his shoulder and the blond froze tightly in his tracks and opened his mouth to scream but another hand silenced him by covering his mouth.

"Should we have just left him...?" Sey asked as they walked.

"He'll be fine." Ivan said then paused "Or maybe not. It's not our fault, da?"

The group walked in silence as they did their best to make out what's what in the dark. The sounds of the forests quietly rose back to life through the forest. Not loud enough to feel comfort from. It was more of an eerie sort of sound. The sounds sent a chill into the air that raced down the spines of the teens.

"I-I don't th-think this is f-fun anymore..." Feliciano mumbled and started to shiver as the nights air touched his skin.

"Agreed..." Sey mumbled and then gave into a shiver.

"Si..." Antonio muttered and looked around. He could barely see right now. Everything had the same dark hue that layered everything and it was darkening by the minute. Soon the forest would be pitch black and no one would be able to see without a light.

"C-Can we just g-go back to c-camp...?" the Italian squeaked out.

"Do you know the way back?" Ivan questioned.

"N-No..." Feliciano answered and hid a little bit more.

"Then we keep walking." the oldest replied still looking into the darkness ahead of them as they blindly trudged ahead into who knows what that lined the forest.

Soon after they heard a ruffle from the bushes and four out of the five stopped and turned to where it came from. They ruffling came closer and Ludwig aimed his gun. Ivan soon stopped to watch the frightened teens.

"Wh-What is it...?" Sey asked

Soon a small little bird hopped from the bushes and looked up right into the barrel of the gun, soon leaving a few tiny birdy droppings. They stared at the bird and Sey giggled.

"It's just a little bird. It's so cute." she cooed and picked it up on her finger and the bird chirped.

Ludwig and Antonio stared at the bird trying to make out any details because to them the birds shape was frighteningly familiar. Small roundish like body, a tiny chirp that just seemed like it might be up to something, and it just didn't seem like a bird that would be around a place like this.

Feliciano joined with Sey in cooing over the bird. It just chirped in joy as it loved up the attention.

"Shall we continue?" Ivan asked and started to walk before anyone had even tried to answer. Soon the others followed and Sey and Feliciano fell to the back of the group with the bird.

"Awww~ So cute!" Sey said. The bird had caused Feliciano and herself to forget about the creepy feeling from the night around them.

They walked longer and stopped when they heard a long whistle drift through the trees. It was just a low one noted whistle. The little bird began to chirp out a tune in response to the whistle and soon all sounds died once the bird stopped and acted like nothing happened.

"That was odd..." the Spaniard commented when all was over. The others nodded in agreement but Ludwig continued to feel familiarity nudge his shoulder.

The small bird started to chirp out a tune as they walked and would stop whenever they weren't walking. The song echoed loudly and occasionally another bird would chip but it sounded more of a frightened to than the bird that was being carried with the group. Every chirp from the birds in the trees and bushes grew louder and more warning sounding as they continued along.

"Mew~" they heard through the song and stopped. But this time the little bird did not stop singing and continued on.

"What was that?" Ludwig and Antonio asked in unison as another mew came out from up ahead.

"Ve~ It's the sound of a cat!" the Italian said, losing interest in the bird.

"A gato...?" Antonio mumbled in confusion "Would it be one of Heracles?"

"Ve~! I'll see!" Feliciano said forgetting all off his fear and started to jog (skip) to were the cat sound had originated from.

"Ah Feli!" the German teen called and the bird's small tune grew louder and more eerie sounding.

"Don't worry Doitsu!" Feliciano called as he moved closer to the sound origin. He could make out the figure of a cat and he knelt down next to it when he got to it. Ludwig sighed and grumbled something before running after the teen.

"LOOKIE! It's the kitty from the scavenger hunt!" Feliciano cheered and grabbed the stuffed cat right when the German teen ran up.

"I got i-" the younger was cut off when something wrapped around his ankle tightly and started to drag him up into the air.

"D-D-D-DOUTSU!" the teen cried out and started to flail as his body was forced to defy the laws of gravity. The blood in his body started to rush for his head and he was quickly losing a little feeling. Whatever had latched onto his leg grew tighter as his body weight wasn't willing to be lifted into the air.

His limbs dangled as he lost the feeling to flail them around so he just decided on screaming "Doitsu! DOITSU! HEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEE!"

Ludwig wanted to help. He truly did. The young Italian was his and he never wanted him to get hurt in the least bit but at the moment. He had no clue what to do to help. One moment the other was picking up a stuffed cat and the next moment he was high above his head screaming. What could he do? He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face practically. He started to feel something wet on his face and he knew that Feliciano was crying.

"Doitsuuuuuuuuu! H-H-H-H-Heeeelp!" the Italian cried loudly. He wanted down, he wanted to go home, he wanted to feel hid limbs again, and he wanted pasta. But he couldn't do anything at the moment besides cry and scream for help.

"Feli! I'm right here!" Ludwig said and jumped up and barely missed one of the shorter's hands. He landed and wiped his face of tears and the little bird's song grew louder as it started to fly off into the forest.

Feliciano and everything else went silent as the bird sand it final note the same time two silver flashes cut across where the Italian was hanging and a thud was head and the German felt a thick substance spray over him and a familiar corpse smell filled their noses and Ludwig could only mumble out one word, naming the substance on him causing the odor.

"Blood..."

- - -X X X X- - -

**Well there you go.**

**Chapter three in my little tale of horror.**

**Ugh I'm so bad this stuff...**

**Please tell me what you think! They help me a lot!**

**Pleease Review!**

**clicky!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finnaly thought of something else! I've been wanting to get this over with for a while now. So no more jabberin' and more readin'. I only own the plot!

- - -X X X X- - -

He knew that scream. He'd heard it all the time back at school. But then it just stopped and caused his blood to curl a twist beneath his skin. Goosebumps dabbled all over his skin. But worst off there was a hand on his shoulder and over his mouth that both probably belonged to the killer that had been roaming the forest as long as they've all been there.

His mind raced with the ways he could be killed. From being simply shot to being pulled apart limb by limb and his skin slowly peeled off of his body while he was still alive so he could watch and feel every little bit of pain.

"A-Al...i-it's ok...it's m-me..." he heard from behind.

_'That voice...'_ he thought before quickly turning around and looking right into violet eyes.

"Mattie!" he yelled and tightly hugged the other "I was hoping you weren't dead!"

"A-Al...can't...breathe..." Matthew choked out and Alfred let go.

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth?"

"I d-didn't want th-the killer to h-hear you." he said in his usual quiet tone.

Alfred thought about something to say but couldn't think of anything. Matthew was right. If he had actually scre-yelled(because screaming is not heroic) then the killer would've found them and killed them.

_'The killer...would make us...gh-ghosts...'_ Alfred thought and viably let a shiver run through his body.

"Well we better find others so me, the hero, can help and protect them!" Alfred shouted and started the walk as he shined his flashlight ahead.

Matthew slowly followed along behind and slipped his hands into the large pocket on the front of his red hoodie but quickly pulled out his right hand when he pricked it on the item that was given to him and currently resting in the pocket.

His mind wandered to remember what was happening now. How he'd gotten the sharp bladed object and why and what he was supposed to do with it.

_- - -x x x x- - -_

_"I-I dunno..." he muttered quietly as he watched the sight before him._

_"Now just relax." the friend across from Matthew simply said as he pulled the body he was struggling with across the path._

_"Everyone will be happy that this crazy bitch of a sister is gone huh?" he asked the younger blond._

_"I-I g-guess but...but...w-why?" Matthew stuttered out._

_He got a stare from the other as though it was obvious before laughing "You're a smart guy. How do you not get it?"_

_Matthew flinched as an arm was thrown around him and another hand gripped his chin and turned his head to look at his friend "Aren't you tired of everyone forgetting you? Tired of people thinking you're Alfred? your YOUNGER bro?"_

_The blond thought it over and his friend was right. Completely right. He was tired of it. Of all of it. He wanted to be remembered._

_"Th-Though is this r-right..?" the Canadian teen muttered to his friend who just smirked._

_"You know that you really want to." the other said and let go of Matthew completely and walked over to the body that he had left._

_"I s-still can't believe you sh-shot, N-Natalya..." Matthew muttered as the other started to search the body._

_The one searching gave a snort "I had to kill Vash first. Do you know how hard that was? His lil' sis though..." he paused "That just sucked...she was sweet and cute. It was not cool in the least."_

_"Then wh-why...?" Matthew asked._

_The other didn't answer and just kept searching the body for something. Matthew slowly walked over and felt the air start to whip a bit. The scent of old and new blood swirled in the air and drifted into the Canadian teens nostrils and caused him to let out a sneeze and the other to laugh._

_"You sneeze like a little kid." the other said with a smirk._

_"Sh-Shut up..." Matthew muttered with a blush and looked down when he saw a sparkle._

_"Take it." the other said and held it towards the blond._

_Matthew pushed it away and opened his mouth to say something but a finger was pressed to his lips and so their faces were inches apart and a hand gripped the younger's chin once again. The air churned into a violent breeze and seem to just stay around the two of them._

_"Now now. You just need to use this," the other twirled Natalya's most favorite object in the world besides her brother in his fingers before forcing it into Matthew's hoodie "And take out one person. Just one, and if you like the rush. I'll give you more." the other said as if he was telling a little kid that if he was good he would get candy._

_'Probably told his brother the candy thing to his brother when he was still taller than him...' Matthew thought as he tried to pull the object out of his pocket but the other kept it in there._

_"Now," the other paused and stood up before kicking the female body into the bushes and turning back to the blond that was crouched and holding the knife in his hands "do you want to know your kill?"_

_Matthew looked up at the other after coming out of the trance that he had been trapped in. He didn't want to take the knife. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want to be part of any of this whatsoever. He just wanted to go home and act like this never happened, he never came into this camp, that this was all a dream._

_"...Y-Yes..."_

_There was a silence as the smirk grew along the older's face. The moon seemed to make his figure dark and the white teeth stand out along with his eyes that flashed with a love for the "mischief" he was creating "You're bruder." he said and Matthew's blood froze. The blonds' heart jumped into his throat and didn't come back down. The smirking figure crossed his arms and tilted his head a little 'Well? What's it going to be?"_

_"A-Al...? K-Kill...?" Matthew meekly muttered out and the bladed object n his hands slipped and stuck into the ground at a crooked angle._

_"That's right. Like I said. Just. One."_

_The Canadian's mind started to race. 'Kill him? He's my brother! But why? I can't! I won't!'_

_"O...Okay..." Matthew muttered and didn't understand what he just said. He wanted to hide and didn't want to do any of this._

_"Good. And now we'll both be remembered forever." the other said and he pulled up his bandana that was around his neck over the lower half of his face and pulled out a knife "Have fun. Got to go find a certain fry-pan wielding girl." he said and ran off. A small bird gave chirp and fluttered into the air. Leaving Matthew to slowly pick himself off the ground and start to search._

_- - -x x x x- - -_

Matthew gave into a shuttered breath a twitch as a chill ran up his spine before muttering "A-Al..."

The American stopped and turned around with his famous smile "Yeah Mattie?" he asked.

_'I'll miss that smile...'_ he thought _"We both be remembered forever..."_ his friend's words rang through his head.

"Forever..." he muttered quietly before he got a poke to the forehead.

"Yo! You're bein' a space cadet!" Alfred said as he poked.

Matthew pushed his brother's hand away "Al...I-I thought I s-saw some p-people over there...wh don't y-you take a l-look, eh?"

"Over there?" Alfred pointed and the older nodded "Be right back!" he shouted and ran down the path.

Matthew slowly shuffled towards his brother. His heart pounded like a base drum and threatened to break his ribs. His mind went blank as he could've sworn he could feel the earth move. The sentence repeated around him as he shuffled and the chilled air nipped his cheeks. He reached into his pocket and gripped and un gripped the handle before he slowly pulled it out and it felt like a dead weight in his hand. He let his arm dangle with it and he took bigger steps.

His breathing slowed as he tried to keep calm "Quick and...p-painless..." he muttered.

"Mattie! I don't see anyone!" Alfred called.

"J-Just keep l-looking..." Matthew said as calm as he could as he came within twenty feet of his brother.

"M'kay!" he replied and continued to look.

Matthew stopped when he realized that he was being listened to. He stubborn pig headed brother was listening to him. For once...he was heard. He took a deep breath.

_'It won't last...'_ he thought and began to shuffle again _'It never does...once he finds a person I'll be invisible...like I never existed. He'll go back to always talking about superheroes and his stupid sports. He'll get all the attention from everyone...ALL THE TIME. What about the person who does his homework or retakes his tests just to be nice?'_ Matthew thought bitterly and ended up glaring at the back of his brother's blond head.

"Sorry Alfred." he said loudly as he raised the bladed object.

"What are you-" Alfred couldn't finish the sentence.

Right when he turned Matthew saw the veins in the others neck pulse and pulled the sharp blade through the skin like it was just paper and into the meat, ripping it apart violently. The veins sliced smoothly and warm thick blood was sprayed out in all directions, covering everything nearby.

Matthew lifted up his arm to try and block the blood but it didn't exactly work. He lowered his arm and stared at the bloodied heap on the ground that was his brother. he removed his own glasses and whipped the blood off.

"Nice. A clean cut." Matthew heard behind him and jumped "Now help me with his body. I've got a plan for it."

A shiver went up his spine and he stopped and held his head.

"Oi, Arthur. Is something wrong mon creri?" Francis asked as he snaked an arm around the other teen

"Bloody frog...keep our hands to yourself." Arthur grumbled as he held his head "I just got a headache- get your grubby hands off my arse!"

- - -X X X X- - -

-gasp- What has Mattie done?

XD

Does anyone think the could name the real killer?

No guess if you alredy know!

Please Rview!

clicky!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've had extreme writers block and I got a new videogame fror christmas! Well here is the next chapter. If there are any errors tell me. I did most of this in one day. HEEHEE~ I'm still in a bitof a creeper mood~**

**WARNING! This story will be getting worse in gore!(aka there is a bit of gore and it will be getting worse!)**

**I don't own hetalia**

**-XXXX-**

The blood trailed to pool at his feet and the sliver of the moon that had risen made it deeply glow. Silence seemed to tug at every string but the German teen didn't notice the silence or the stares coming from the others that had witnessed what happened. The blood taunted him as it shone over grass, trees, bushes, everywhere it could've reached.

"F-Feli...ci-ciano...?" he seemed to stumble out the name, not believing the reality that had happened.

Ludwig was strong. He held his head high not only for him but for some of the others even. Trained everyday to tone his body. Even going over every scenario he could think of so he could be strong if something happened. Though this scenario. This scene. This _hell_ he had just been shoved into.

He opened his mouth to try and let something, anything, roll off his tongue so he could try speaking again. Only one thing squeaked out and it was quiet "W...Wake up...p-please..." he felt like a kid again when he watched his grandfather never wake up.

"Ludwig..." Sey mumbled as she slowly walked up to him and placed a small hand onto his shoulder. The taller shrugged it off but his eyes showed he wasn't there and was still registering the scene that had been his love.

"Who would...do _that_ to Feli...?" Antonio whispered just to let out the thought.

Ivan hadn't said a word the whole time and he had started to walk down the path "Sad. Da very sad. We must keep moving though." he said calmly. He stopped and turned around when he didn't hear following steps.

"How are you casual about this?" Sey snapped.

The teen stared at her with a questioning look "What do you mean? This is very sad and a horrible thing."

"Yet you're just walking along like nothing happened! Maybe Alfred was right!" Sey yelled "Maybe you are the mastermind behind all of it!"

The Russian just giggled before breaking into a full on laughter. The others stared at him and Sey crossed her arms in annoyance. Calming his laughter he looked back at her with a look that sent a chill rushing down her spine "Oh come now. Do I really have to go over this once again?"

"I remember earlier! I don't believe it one bit that you're innocent!" Sey shouted as she clenched her fists.

The wind slowly picked up between the two and whipped the fresh blood sent into the air around. The fresh sent stained the air in their lungs as it floated through the trees and started to seep into the rest of the forest to show the mark that someone else was gone. The air gripped with bitter cold to anyone it could grasp and made their bones chatter as the chill slid along.

The silence welled up to the point of bursting between the two of them. She glared at him who had lavender eyes that were filled with mischief that she just couldn't trust. A small chuckle from the taller broke the silence. Sey just felt her anger boil and bubble wanting to spill over.

"I don't trust you." she said as calm as she could.

"Da, that would be a smart move. Though what happened to the conversation we were just having?" Ivan asked though the tone brought different meaning. His tone proved that he was toying with her.

"We're not going. Feli just got killed." she said with a stern tone.

"Ludwig...are you ok...?" the quiet Antonio asked as he walked up with his turtle in his arms to the German teen. He got no response and he looked around to see the other's face with worried eyes "Ludwig...por favor..." he muttered.

Ludwig's eyes were distant and his face wasn't as stern as usual. It was open and broken looking. Seeing him like this made Antonio think he was looking at someone else entirely. Not the Ludwig that was strong and braved up to most obstacles the came in life. Now he just seemed like a puppet that couldn't move because the strings were cut.

The brunette slowly held out his turtle to where it was looking into the broken face "Ludwig?" he asked giving the turtle a voice

"Nein." Sey and Ivan even turned at the response "I'm not..." was added as he pushed away the stuffed animal. The others noticed him clench his fists and his figure give way to a shake before he finally turned away from the murder sight and look to the tall Russian.

"Ivan's right. We should keep walking."

"What?" Sey yelled.

"Are...are you sure?" Antonio asked.

The blond nodded "Yes. Forget this _game_. When we come across the person who killed Feli I'll kill them." he said as he tightened his grip on the gun.

The Russian's smile grew a little wider as the blond spoke "Da. Then let's move on." he said and continued to walk and Ludwig joined him. Sey and Antonio exchanged looks before jogging to catch up.

"Damn it! You just had to get us lost didn't you?" Lovino snapped.

"It's not fucking my fault! _I_ wasn't the one leading us in circles!" Arthur yelled back.

_'Never let either lead again aru...'_ Yao thought and sighed as the two argued.

They had been walking around in the dark with Arthur and Lovino fighting over who was going to lead their group. Now they were at a standstill and the cold was nipping at them. The small cool breeze twirl as leaves were picked up and forced to dance and slide around.

"Looks like rain aru..." the Chinese teen said to no one specifically as he looked at the sky.

"Oui..." he got in response and he jumped.

"Francis! Don't do that aru!" he yelled.

The Frenchmen shrugged and let his and wander and he was slapped by the other and cursed out in Chinese. He moved away from the other and looked around. Something seemed off. Something was missing.

"Where's Mathieu?"

"Who the hell is that?" both Arthur and Lovino asked while Yao just gave a confused look.

"Alfred's bro-" Francis started but was caught off when they heard running footsteps and heavy breaths. They all turned to the path before them as a light entered the open path then the figure holding the light slowly came into view.

"A-Arthur! F-Francis!" the person panted out.

"Matthew?" Arthur asked as the younger blond put his hands on his knees.

_-xxxx-_

_"So, what'd ya think of it?"_

_Matthew shrugged as he tightened his grip on the legs of the body "I...I don't know..." he said quietly. He had just killed his brother and all. His mind was still pretty confused._

_"One come on. Don't be like that." the other said fixing his grip on the arms "Didn't you like the feel? The way the skin and meat just sliced perfectly?"_

_The Canadian didn't answer this time. He just looked to the clouded sky. 'I don't want to say it...' he thought '...but that was kind of...' "Fun." he mumbled the word fun aloud and received a chuckle that came from the other._

_"Atta boy." he said "The feeling of having a power that's always been there." he said and smirked._

_The blond felt the power. The power that had been awaken by a cold blade. The power he felt when he had removed what seemed to blocking his life, his existence, from the world. The power made his heart race. Made the blood pulse in his veins._

_The power that made him stand out._

_He felt a smirk as cold as the air that blew catch his face and grow. It reached up to his eyes as he changed his gaze to the teen across from him "So..."_

_The other grinned "There's the look. Want the next one? Want the power again? The rush? The joy?"_

_Matthew started to laugh "Must you ask?"_

_That was the side he wanted to see tonight. The side of the usually scared Canadian teen that was hardly ever seen. His eyes laughed with a murderous gleam that was bright in his eyes though it was foreign to his eyes but it fit perfectly. The cold air blew just enough to ruffle his waved hair._

_His words chilled the air more but neither seemed to notice the drop in temperature "This one will be our bait for two."_

_-xxxx-_

"What's wrong?" Francis asked as he quickly went over to the Canadian.

He forced back his smirk as he stood up from the fake pants "Y-You n-need to see s-s-something..." he said trying not to laugh.

"What?" Arthur questioned with an odd look.

"Just come." Matthew said as he grabbed both of them by the wrists and dragged them off.

Both were shocked at the shy teen's actions. But the thoughts were soon washed away when a strong odor filled the air. It was the first they had smelt of this. The rotten smell the seemed to burn the nature smell that was all around. The closer they were brought the colder the air was and the stronger the sent was. Icicles seemed to prick at their bones more and more with every step.

"Mathieu...where are you taking us?" Francis asked and dug in his heels to try and stop the teen from pulling them but it didn't seem to do a thing.

The youngest of the three blonds was starting to get annoyed at them not cooperating with him he took a deep breath to calm breath and watched the puff float past his eyes before continuing his act "I-It's Al..."

"Alfred?" Arthur replied and stopped resisting the pull of the younger "What happened to him?"

_'What happened to him?'_ Matthew mimicked in his head with disgust "He...H-He's..." he didn't finish and pushed them both in front of him and shined the light at a tree in front of them.

Alfred was sitting bent over with his forehead on his knees and it looked as though he was sleeping. Arthur groaned but wrinkled his nose "What the bloody hell is that smell?"

"I want to know too." Francis asked though there was no answer. He turned to see the Canadian with his head down to where his blond locks covered his eyes. _'What's with him...?'_ he thought but it was discontinued when Arthur started to stutter and the rotting smell was stronger than ever.

Looking over the sight caught his wide blue eyes in a panic. The teen was pushed to his side and the front of his clothes were drenched in blood and his neck with a deep slash through it that still dripped fresh blood.

"A-Alfred...It's not funny git." Arthur choked out with trembling words.

"He can't hear you. He never will." both heard and turned to the third member.

There he stood with a crazed look and a sound echoed from his throat that sounded like...laughter? Yes laughter. Insane crazed laughter that had never been heard from the teen. His eyes were illuminated by the small keychain flashlight.

"You're not as bright as you thought, Arthur." Matthew said as the smirk grew a bit "Don't you see the greatness of it all? The annoyance it gone."

The two upperclassmen stared at him in shock. Who was this? Where was the shy little teen they knew?

"Would you like to see him?" he asked "I can make that possible. Just come here."

"Mathieu, what's gotten into you?" the French teen asked with a shake voice that he wouldn't admit was his.

The younger just laughed loudly and both of the others felt their bodies stiffen as a cold chill strangled their bodies in an immense cold. The stared at the one across from them as he dropped the light. In the flashes they then noticed the crimson over the front of all of his clothes and that coated his hands.

"Though it won't be an easy trip, eh?" Matthew said as he pulled out the stained blade from his pocket he held it up to admire it in the moon "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Who are you...?" Arthur mumbled out in fear and started to take steps back. '_This is messed up.'_ he thought as he stared into cold violet eyes _'It must be a dream...'_

Matthew stepped closer to the Brit. He matched steps with him with a wild insane grin. He pointed the knife at him "If you are good I'll make it quick." he said with venom dripping off every word.

"Back the h-hell-" he couldn't finish because he suddenly felt Matthew's hand tightly grip his tie and pull him forward to him.

"You're not being very good~" the taller seemed to sing, his cold breath gripping the others face tightly in white puffs "Not very good at all..." he ran his and over the clothes before to Arthur's hand.

"MATHIEU!" Francis snapped ad the young teen had forcefully pulled up the struggling English teen's sleeve.

The younger turned to him "Oh shush. Il est un ami pour vous aussi. (There's a friend for you too)" he said as he angled the knife and brought it down slowly with force enough to bring the skin lose and ride with the knife as blood squished from the arm.

Arthur started to scream at the pain and tried to push away the bigger teen. With every move though the pain just got worse. His skin was being peeled right off of him by one of the people he'd least expect. The feel of being burned coursed through every nerve he had within his body.

"Arthur!" Francis cried as he lunged for the suffering blond as the stench of rot was the only smell there was.

He was stopped in his tracks when a hand griped the collar of his shirt and dragged him back and tossed him into a tree "Uh uh. He's getting into this finally." red eyes stared into the other's blue as he griped his neck and let his nails dig in.

"Merde...(damn it...)." Francis choked out as he grabbed at the hand around his neck.

"You've always spoiled my fun wine-o." he laughed loudly as Arthur's scream was louder than ever before. The bloody scream that echoed loud and clear and froze up a person's soul.

"Hold still you damn limey!" Matthew snarled and clenched the others wrist enough to where they heard a loud crack signaling that it was broken.

Arthur was on the brink of tears but he couldn't cry because that would be giving him just what he wanted. Him to cry and beg to be released and not to hurt him anymore. That's not what he was going to give.

"F-Fuck..." he muttered out when the other stopped to get a better grip on the knife. The smirk never leaving his face and the mischief no longer haunted his eyes. They were his eyes now. Though an idea came to mind then.

_'Now's my chance.' _he thought as the cold tainted air stung his flesh that had been once hidden by skin and now drenched in fresh blood that ran the rest of the wa down his arm and dripped to the ground and started to form a small crimson puddle.

He took a breath _'It's now or never...'_ he thought before using all his strength to jerk his fist from the grasp. He wrenched his hand free and turned to make a break for it. Slipping a little on the blood he stumbled a bit as he started sprinting for the woods, his heart beat the only thing he could hear as it pounded like a drum.

"Birdie! What are you doing?" Gilbert snapped.

"I know what I'm doing." he said and threw the knife at Arthur. The cold blade sliced through the air as it was accurately aimed.

"A-ARTHUR!" Francis yelled as Arthur's scream echoed as blood gurgled in the scream.

**-XXXX-**

**Edit: Fixed the errors I found on my own.**

**Well he's fully snapped.**

**Most of you gessed right...I didn't hide it too well huh...**

**Well Chapter 5!**

**I hpoed you likeeed~**

**HeeHee~ Mwahahaha~**

**Please Review~!**

**clicky~!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok I'm really sorry this took so long. But I've contracted the deathly virus called writers block that is affecting me on writing all but one story. I'm sorry to say but I've had to bump up the rating. AKA this is where it gets gorier. I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**WARNING: Gore and cannibalism/forced self cannibalism! Has now been bumped up in rating!**_

_**-XXXX-**_

The knife made impact with the teen right along the edge of his left shoulder blade and jarred itself within the bones of his rib cage and large shoulder blade. The tip ripped the flesh causing blood to gush as it went far enough into him that the pink squishy meat of the lungs was pierced and the blood started to drip in. The pain tore the blond teen practically in half as he faltered and tumbled to the ground with a skid and the knife was pushed in some more from the movement.

The crimson liquid pooled within the organ and it burned all the way up his throat. Arthur continued to scream through the weight of the blood and the taste that stained his taste buds. He didn't care who heard the scream. He wanted someone to hear. He wanted someone to run up and see what was happening and go get someone anyone.

"Tsk. Look what you made me do." Matthew said and crossed his arms as he walked over and stomped his heel into Arthur's head and forcing him to breathe through the dirt "I missed Gil. It got stuck in his ribs."

The albino smirk "Try it again."

Francis started to struggle more and pulled back his legs and tried to kick the red eyed teen though as soon as he shoved his legs out the hand released his neck. The momentum sent him off the tree but he slammed into the ground and there was a crack on impact and he let out a yell before a boot heel was grinded into his stomach and his insides screamed.

"Not you Mr. Fancy." Gilbert said as he leaned down a bit which caused the pressure of his boot to increase "We have something else for you."

Francis gripped the boot at the ankle and tried to move the other off of him but there was just more force added to him. Coughing he tasted iron spout from his throat and dribble from one the corners of his mouth "Wh-What a-are you...d-doing..."

Gilbert looked to him and laughed "What does it look like? I know that there's a least some part of your brain that doesn't revolve around your perverseness. Think."

"Can you shut up for a minute, eh? I'd prefer if Francis would watch." Matthew snapped before smirking "This one's better with an audience."

The Canadian leaned down and gripped the knife "Scream and maybe I'll lighten up on you." he said calmly to the bleeding Brit before wrenching the blade almost completely around and jerking it out along with a thick piece blood soften meat.

Arthur's head lifted even with the weight and another scream echoed though was cut short as a bubble of the liquid crimson popped in his throat and the thick liquid spilled into his mouth. It dribbled over his lips and streamed to the ground around his chin. The gap now in his back filled with blood as it soaked his clothes and layered his skin.

Cold fingers reached to the hole and felt around the edges and Arthur's back arched as he bit his lip at the pulses of pain through his body. "Oh Arthur Arthur Arthur..." Matthew spoke as he picked up the dislodged meat and brought his heel from the blond head before rolling him over "You like to try new things don't you?" he bent down and gripped the pain face though he looked over to a Francis that had a horrified look on his face "_Oui_, I know you feel left out but don't worry, you'll get a taste soon enough."

"F-Fucker...wh-why a-are you..." Arthur mumbled out before he went into a coughing fit that had a little more blood trickle down.

Violet eyes danced with laughter and enjoyment "Does it matter to you? You'll be gone soon, eh?" he tightened his grip on the older's chin "Open." he ordered "I want you to taste something." the English teen tried to yank his head away as his jaw was clenched. Matthew frowned and forced his stained mouth open "Much better." bringing up the red flesh he dropped it into the open mouth and let good "Tell me, does it taste good? Like animal meat?"

The English teen's emerald eyes widened when he was able to register the meat in his mouth and he did not chew. He didn't move a bit and let the meat just sit and the juices streamed down his tongue and to his throat. Burning and searing where it touched with pink flesh that wasn't supposed to touch the crimson.

The Canadian crossed his arms and kneeled in the dirt "What, is it not good?" he asked before propping up the head on his lap "I'll help you." gripping the pained teen's chin he moved the lower half of the jaw up and down in a steadied pace.

Ignoring the throbbing from his arm Arthur gripped Matthew's wrist and pulled off the hand "W-Wanker..." he mumbled and tried to push himself off but another hand curled tightly around the locks the grew from the back of his head.

"Now doesn't a gentlemen eat his food to the last bite?" Matthew asked with a bittersweet dripped venom as smirked "Let's play a game them. It's called surgeon."

Francis let out a small grunt before shouting out Matthew! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

(Matthew! What the hell are you doing!)"

The Canadian looked up and continued on with his bittersweet tone "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez un avant-goût de la mienne et le jeu d'Arthur. (Don't worry. You'll get a taste after mine and Arthur's game)" he said to the French teen "Vous aimez mets pas vous? C'est l'un des plus rares dans le monde. (You like delicacies don't you? This is one of the rarest in the world.)" his gaze traveled back down to the struggling bleeding teen.

Twisting his hand from the smallers grip he picked up the blood covered knife. Stuyding the body Matthew twisted his lips into a smile before deciding to start his "game" by stabbing the knife into Arthur's gut "Now...this will hurt you more than it hurts me." he said as the older blond screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs as the pain ripped and clawed at him.

"A-ARTHUR!" Francis yelled out. The blue eyed blond felt weak and hopeless as all he could do was watch. He was being forced to watch one of the most innocent people he knew force someone he had known practically all of their lives eat his own flesh and be subjected to torture that everyone seemed to push out of their minds. The stuff that no one wanted ever witness or experience was unfolding right before him. All this while being held down by someone he had called his friend.

Gilbert was now getting annoyed "Ok Frannie, shut the hell up and you get to keep your blue eyes in their sockets." he growled as he pointed a knife.

"Wh-Why...?" Francis muttered out and the Albino shrugged and crossed his arms before smirking "Actually I do know. It's fun." his red eyes had never seen so...so...so evil to him.

_'Have they always been like that?' _he thought as he continued to struggle under his "friend's" foot to break away. "Matt hurry up. I know you want to play your game but I have a feeling the other two are wondering what the hell happened to them."

The Canadian sighed "Kill them as use them as bait duh." he responded, ignoring that tiny voice that was begging him to stop now, that it was already too far. "I want to play my game."

"Maaaatt! Why do you get to have the most fun?" Gilbert complained as he stared at the pathway in which they had come "And can you shut him up? He's going to give me a fucking headache!" the younger just spat at him "What do you think I'm going to do eh? Play dress up?" he snapped as he ripped out the knife and stabbed down once more and received another scream from the twitching blond that he was holding onto.

The scream echoed and shook the trees. Nothing was louder than that scream mixed with the blood from his own body that was concocting something deep down in his lungs. Though that scream was silenced when the hand that had been gripping his hair covered his mouth "Ok...that's a little too much screaming. Now just, relax." Matthew spoke and as the word relax left his lips the knife was plunged deeper and forced up to around Arthur's collar bone.

It was the worst thing he had ever felt. His body twisted and turned struggling to wrench free as the blood waterfalled and pain started to eat at him. It was his whole body that was in the burning feeling. Doubling with pain in each pulse he bite down on the hand, drawing blood that drained into a stream down his wind tunnel and stomach.

Yanking the knife out the tip was brought to his chin as he thought "Where to start...? So many choices...kidneys, liver, heart, lungs, intestines, and so many more..." the Canadian spoke before setting the knife on his hoodie before trailing a finger up the gashed flesh under the blood drenched clothes. Moving the fabric out of the way he ignored the fact that Arthur was practically biting his hand in half as his worked on pulling apart the skin. The struggling and popping noises as the flesh was ripped along with the muffled scream just seemed to make Matthew start to laugh at this. Giving a hard tug at the red skin he ripped it apart from its place and held it up.

"Marvelous. Simply marvelous." he commented as it dripped off blood onto the two of them. He opened his mouth and ended up taking a bite from it and chewed it up thoroughly before letting it slide down his throat. Leaning close to Arthur he held the meat to his lips "You taste delicious." he purred "Just open up and you'll know before you die."

Arthur thrashed about as much as he was able to. He tossed his head and kept moving his body and trying to shove the owner of the torture- no, of the living hell he was going through with arms and legs though to the hockey player it was nothing more than what a fly could cause. "L-L-Let me-e...the F-F-FUCK g-go-o!" he growled as blood bubbled at the top of his throat and popped as it burned at his insides.

Just as the edge of the flesh was in the screaming teen, two gasps were hard before "RUN! GET HELP!" rang from Francis's body.

The albino and Canadian looked over and glared "Just great." Gilbert growled as he pulled out a few knives "You two stay there so I can kill you after pinning down Francis here." the French teen felt the venom oozing off the other's voice but was unable to do anything but scream as a knife was dug into each of his wrists and into the ground. His ankles were next to pin down.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK?" Lovino yelled with wide terrified eyes. Every sense in his body was telling him to run and get away as fast as possible. Though the commands his brain gave to the rest of his body were ignored as his body felt paralyzed at the sight. Opening his mouth he was about to speak when he was pushed out of the way. Turning he saw Yao have a knife slice through his body as his heat was pressured just enough to where from the Italian's point it looked like it exploded.

"R-Run..." the Chinese teen mumbled before a boot slammed his head to the ground and a small crack came to their ears. Lovino did as told and as the word was spoken he was able to get his body to listen and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't dare look back because he knew what and who was behind him.

Letting out a sigh Matthew looked at the teens "It looks like I can't play my game as long as I though, eh?" he said with a grin "Though I can feed you both. English food isn't all too good...Chinese food id delicious though." as he spoke his gaze drifted to the barely conscious teen with a fractured skull.

"Oh Lovi! Come here Lovi! I won't hurt you!" the silver haired teen called and smirked before adding quieter "Too much..."

Panting he kept himself hidden in the large tree. The leaves and branches were the only thing keeping Gilbert from seeing him. Luckily he had been able to clamber up the branches and press to the branch. _'What happened to Feli...?'_ he thought frantically. For a while now he had felt that something was missing. All he knew though was that it had to deal with his brother.

Gilbert frowned as he crossed his arms "How hard is it to find one damn Italian?" he mumbled allowed. For a few moments he just stood there and the brunette watched cautiously and held his breath even. Something in his gut flipped as the frown left and the infamous smirk returned. "Hey Lovino, wasn't that you with Antonio I heard the other day in the closet?" he called out and the younger in the tree froze. _'He's...TOYING with me...that bastard...'_

"What were you both saying again? Wasn't it you moaning his name and telling him to hurry? Pretty much you were wanting _all_ of it." the red eye teen turned a bit as she spoke, his smirk growing ear to ear.

Lovino trembled in fear and anger "W-" he barely got out the first part of a sound before he could bite his lip. That was all Gilbert needed though and he tugged out a new knife and threw it as hard as possible at the origin of the sound.

Brown eyes widened as the knife drew closer. He shifted to try and move away for it to chink into the bark on the tree but it lodged itself within his the muscle of his right leg. Blood started to squirt as Lovino let a "Fucker..." pass his lips before his weight shifted just enough to send him tumbling down. Hitting every branch he was able to catch a small grip just enough to stop him ten feet from the ground.

The other clapped "Bravo for living this long." taunting the hanging teen he walked out with his hands in his pockets "Man I wish I had a thick stick at the moment. You make the _perfect_ piñata." taking out one of his hands he gripped the handle "I'm kinda getting annoyed at you running off. I think I know how to fix it though. Just take out that pesky Achilles tendon."

Biting his lip the Italian didn't want to give him the scream he was hoping for. Blood started to trickle as his canine teeth broke the flesh wheen the knife was forced farther in to where the tip was showing on the other side and almost though the pant leg. His leg was on fire. He was starting to lose feeling from it as the blade was slowly turned in a circle through the muscle. Readjusting his grip Gilbert tore the knife through the cloth and flesh. He got what he wanted as he started sawing at the tendent at the back of the leg. The meat started to slide from place as every broken vain bursted with fresh crimson that streamed across. The tendent was resisting the blade as it was pulled separate from the body. Skin started to pop and rip at the stretch on the tendent as it started going farther and farther up tearing apart the flesh while snapping nerves and destroying the body.

A battered scream raced through the forestry. Stomachs flipped at the sound. It was the worst scream that they had heard all night and it just didn't stop but became louder and rigged. From a scream of bloody pain to a shriek of absolute torture. Those left in the woods had to cover their ears at the sound. All except one.

"Th-That's..." his lips trembled as his green eyes widened as they stared into the darkness that clouded his view "That's...L-Lovi..." The Spaniard shook his head before he started to run into the woods. A hand clutched his arm causing him to stop and glare back.

"Y-You can't just run off!" Sey said as she tried to drag him from the bushes "You'll get killed!"

He shook his head and jerked his arm away "I have to!" Just as Sey opened her mouth to speak the scream returned to their ears. Antonio took his chance there and sprinted into the woods.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**EDIT: Oh my god I feel so stupid for having Francis and Matthew for speaking Italian by accident. I've gotta stop writing two different stories at the same time. It's fixed now. I'm still sorry if the translations were a bit wrong still, I hurried them because I hate having to redo them.**_

_**Here it is. Little more happening huh?**_

_**From here on it'll probably more like this...I'm sorry if ya don't like it...I'm not that good at gore so sorry...**_

_**If my translations are wrong I'm really sorry 'cause google isn't too reliable a translator sometimes.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I took so long guys. I've actually been done with this chapter for a while aheh heh...Well I don't own Hetalia. OH! There's still gore btw.**_

_**-XXXX-**_

"You idiot!" Sey snapped as the Spanish teen ran off "You're just signing you death wish!" huffing as she crossed her arms she turned back to the last two. Her back to the teen.

His breath puffed out in whisps as he ran through the plant life of the forest. Ferns and grasses cut at his jeans while leaves swiped at his face. The cold started to coat at his skin and fade to his nerves to where his body forced him to slow down.

"Damn it..." he grumbled as he rubbed his arms "I need to get to Lovi..." and that went through his head over, and over, and over. The Spaniard wasn't about to lose the Italian any time soon.

Slowly the thuds along the ground from his feet quickened back into a faster pace before he was once more at a sprint agian. Cupping his hands he brought them to his lips and breathed warmth into them without slowing down a beat. _'Who knows what they're doing to him now...'_ he thought _'I'll get you...'_

-xxxx-

"Pipe down." Gilbert hissed "It'd be a lot simpler if you would've just stayed back there and died like the others." he paused and just twisted the knife in a slow circle. The ground now had a large crimson pool of blood at his feet that kept on growling by the seconds. "Brit probably isn't dead yet. Frenchy will be. Chinese is." he said with a smirk.

He stopped twisting the knife and started to saw at the once pink tendon. Lovino wanted to cover his ears as he screamed. He could hear the sharpened blade tear and rip the flesh by the fibers. Cold blood trailed along his burning leg and his body twitched. That movement was just enough to send the knife slicing through the tendon. A fountain of crimson was made as is splattered everywhere one the ground, tree, and on the teens.

Lovino wanted to take the knife and stab the other but the pain was spreading. Blood coated his face as the burning seared through every nerve in his body before they started to tingle out of feeling. "This'll only hurt a lot." Gilbert almost seemed to sing as his fingers gripped along the tendon with his free hand and let the blood roll over for a bit while the Italian twitched and gave a dry heave to where a trail of spit rolled part way down his chin before dropping to the ground. The hand holding the knife pulled back a bit before quickly slicing through and the blood sprayed all over them and covered over Lovino mostly.

Liquid crimson soon filled up the screamer's mouth to where he started to cough violently as the blood bubbled. Trying to spit it out he didn't get the chance before another scream erupted as the blade was jabbed under his right shoulder blade and quickly ripped around it. Muscle was ripped and torn apart before being removed by hand.

"Oh huh...looks like you had more muscle than thought..." Gilbert paused again for a moment "Too late now." and he pulled out a chunk of the thick muscle that was still attached. Pale fingers moved it around in his hand as he felt it twitch in his hand because of the nerve endings still attached. The muscle was stained red from the waterfall of blood and shined a bit in the moonlight. "You won't need this." he almost whispered as he slowly cut apart the nerves and vessels. The horse voice rang out in such a piercing scream even the Albino had to cover his ears for a moment and let the squishy red meat dangle, swing and twirl by a single vessel that was stretched to it max.

A quick swat to the head with the but of the knive's handle Gilbert snapped at him "Shut the fuck up! Seriously! You're going to give me a headache!" he practically yelled and before he knew what he was going the knife was sheathed within the Italian's chest. Brown eyes widened and his mouthed opened as if mocking a scream but nothing came out as he dangled and his skin, clothes, and hair was soon tainted with the color of his own blood. All he could breathe in was the iron crimson as it gushed from his body.

Paling lips started to move with no sounds. Gilbert ignored it and he yanked out the knife "Well there goes my fun..." he muttered and red streaks were left as remains as he ran a hand trough his silver locks "What are you trying to say?" he questioned as the grip of the teen loosened just enough to cause him to finally hit the ground before locking up and freezing* yet his lips continued to mouth something over and over. Rolling his eyes the red eyed teen pocketed the blade in his hoodie pocket and started to walk back to the scene he had left.

"L-Lovino!" a voice yelled as the bushes and ferns were broken apart and a tanned cut up teen rushed over to the stained mass. Once a person and soon a blood stained heap in the middle of nowhere.

Stopping Gilbert looked over with a sigh _'I was just enjoying the peace...'_ he thought.

"A-A...An...to...nio...s-s-s...s-sorry..." Lovino whispered before the blood started to take over his mouth once more as his eyes flickered shut.

"He's dead." the Prussian spoke calmly to the one holding the heap.

The Spaniard's eyes widened a little as he turned his head to see him. The tanned body started to shake just slightly for a few moments as he stared. "Wh...Why..." tumbled dryly out but all in response was a shrug and an "I don't need a reason for you." Antonio slowly stood up but his eyes never left the other's "Y-You...You bastard! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Silence was the only answer soon joined by a single sound of footsteps. Antonio didn't move as this person- he wasn't all to sure of that -got closer and closer. A smirk grew with every step. "Do you want it?" the albino whispered.

"What?" the brunette question as he stumbled slightly off balance "This is no times for any jokes!" though yelling didn't do anything as he was pushed away and into the nearby tree.

Crouching down Gilbert took out the blade once more "I'll give it to you." he said and gave a small laugh before jabbing it back into the Italian's chest. The body twitched with the last remnants of life as a square was being carve through the skin of the upper right. "Stop!" Antonio yelled as he pounced on the other's back and reached around to fight away the knife.

The Prussian just brought back his elbow and knocked off the other teen "I'm going to give you what you wanted!" he yelled and quickly finished up the flesh square. Moving it away and tossing it to the side he started to saw at meat and bones of the ribcage.

Stumbling to his feet again it took a few seconds before he could tackle the blood stained teen to the ground and pin him as he tried to pull away the knife "Gilbert! You asshole! I can't believe you!" he yelled when he was able to free the knife and just stab. The blade lodged itself into the bone of the other's shoulder. Neither moved nor took a long breath. The silence became a shroud as there were no sounds willing to start up again in fear. Grass rustled only slightly as a small chuckle was emitted. From the chuckle it became full laughter and Antonio was shoved off.

The knife was pulled out and blood was released over the Prussian. The Spaniard panted as fatigue started to settle into his body and everything blurred as Gilbert stood up and walked over to him. This time he did back up, right into the tree. With the knife lowering Antonio thought he was to be safe until in the back of each knee the blade was jabbed and blood was forced free. "Now, stay right there and you get a gift." as Antonio wrenched one of his eyes open he was forced to witness the fate of a body he thought would rest in peace next to him.

Meats were tossed to the side and he finally reached the bones and gripped one, pulled and stabbed, it broke with a loud snap and crack. He snapped about three more before sticking his hand in. "It still moves..." he muttered as his fingers enclosed around the edges. With careful measures he brought his hand up in a bloody mess of meat and veins and the other hand with the knife that had been in his should and he started to sever its connections to the body. "It won't move much longer but its all yours." he muttered as he removed the last few 'ties'.

Standing up with what had once been in the heap of meat and bones Gilbert walked over to the brunette and forced his hands opened "Like I said...I'm giving you what you wanted." the organ was placed in the others hand as the last ba-dup was faintly given and all left besides blood was meat.

"Th-This..." Antonio trailed off with wide eyes as he stared at his hands and what was in it. The air seemed almost completely frozen around him even though there was warm blood seeping into his shoes. Green eyes narrowed and glared are the killer "Bastard!" he snapped doing his best to keep the tears from his eyes from the pain.

"What?" the silver headed teen spoke and smirked as he threw a small bottle he had taken from his bag at the pool of blood at the Spaniard's feet before fishing out a matched that shocked the other. Shaking his head he mouthed the word 'NO' over and over as the flame was lit. Trying to take a step back he tumbled and held the organ close as his skin stained more "Antonio...I gave you his heart." and with that the lit matched was tossed into the blood and alcohol mix. Quickly there were screams again and the burning spell rose.

Turning away he just sighed and started back to where he had left his partner with their latest prey. Scents of charcoal soon filled the air as the screams soon faded to nothing as it slowly started to spread "If you had just stayed away..." he muttered before coming to the clearing.

-xxxx-

Ludwig slowly stopped as the burning stench had traveled over to them and the sounds of screams became more and more frequent with every new voice added. He looked around as his hand went to grab his gun though his eyes caught a glimpse of a shine about a foot from the ground a bit in front of Sey's feet.

"Look out!" he called out and yanked her back by the arm just as her leg set off the trap and a log came flying through the air. Another came from a different direction to meet the other and the collided with a loud thud before swing around.

Holding her head she stared in shock at the trap that could've had her head where the logs met, in which they would be drenched in a thick red blood. All from her carelessness and lack of attention...all of a simple step she could've joined everyone as weeds on the ground forever. Staring she turned to the blond "Th-Thank you..." she muttered before they tried to catch up with this still moving Russian.

-xxxx-

The two bloodied teens stared at their work with proud looks.

"Well I must say. You did good here." Gilbert said as he gave the hanging body a spin.

"_Merci_." Matthew said with a laugh "Though now I have to clean myself up to get some others."

The albino gave a stare "What're you talking about?"

"You'll see. You'll see." the blond said with a smirk.

_**-XXXX-**_

_**So there ya all go. I'll keep working on my stories though sadly even though its summer I'm still busy =~= faaaaail.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**clicky!**_


	8. Attention

_**Hey there. I'm still alive it's just well...this story seems so jumpy and it's gone through multiple writing styles so...that means one thing to me. I'm going to rewrite this story. When it's back up and running it'll start out in M and this story will be deleted. It'll be titled either the same or A Night From Camp [I'll let you all who are still here decide]. That's all I have to say really. I'm sorry, I've just been pretty busy and my focus have not been on my writing so I felt like I should explain.**_

_**Well there we go. I hope to see you in the redone version. See you then hopefully.**_

_**-SF52**_


End file.
